


Real (Boy)Friends

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crack, For Shits and Giggles, Lion King, M/M, Parody, Stupid shit, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl





	Real (Boy)Friends

“…Derek. Scott.”

The two werewolves turned to look at the human of the pack. “Yeah?” Scott asked. “Why the fuck is there a hula girl outfit inside the gym bag?” Scott snickered as Derek made an effort to keep his smirk off his face. “What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?!” Stiles shrieked as the rest of the pack burst into laughter. “We need a distraction while I kill Peter.” Stiles glared at Derek. “And crossdressing is your answer?” He growled at the Sourwolf. “Don’t worry, Scott is going to be with you.” Scott turned to look at Derek. “I’m what?!”–

\--------------------

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Not if I do it first.”

“If you touch a hair on his head before I beat him with a wolfsbane soaked bat, I’m going to shove a sprig of mistletoe down your throat.”

Stiles was dressed in the hula girl outfit with a lei around his neck and a hibiscus flower tucked behind his ear. The grass skirt swayed and Stiles was grateful that Derek let him keep his boxers. Stiles shivered and clutched his bare arms as the wind howled. “Alright Scott, let’s get this over with.” Scott nodded as he covered himself in Stiles’ human scent from his red hood. Stiles put an apple in his mouth. “Payback, you ass.” He explained as Scott looked at him in his confused puppy dog way. Stiles walked out in front of the werewolf guards. “Luau!” He pulled Scott next to him as he began to dance. “If you’re hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Scottie here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine on this tasty swine.” He ignored Scott’s protest. “All you have to do is get in line!” The werewolves began to approach them with drool pooling in their mouths. “Aaaaaaaaaaere ya achin’?” Scott hid behind Stiles. “Yup yup yup.” He dropped the apple. “Foooooooor some bacon?” Stiles took a step back. “Yup yup yup."The werewolves were getting close. "Heeee’s a big pig.” Scott swallowed roughly. “Yup yup.” Stiles saw the rest of the pack sneak past them. “You can be a big pig too. OY!” With a final thrust of his hips, he started to run with Scott close behind him. “You’re a werewolf, do something!” Stiles screamed. “Did you count them?! I’m severely outnumbered here!” Scott yelled back.

—————————-

Stiles crawled back to his Jeep, his feet aching and his back covered in scratches. “I have to admit, that was some show you put on there.” Stiles didn’t bother to respond to Derek as he climbed into the driver seat. “Shut the hell up, you owe me big time Hale.” Derek helped Stiles into the passenger seat. “Hey! What gives?!” Stiles shouted as Derek started his beloved Jeep. “Paying you back since I owe you big time. You’re in no condition to drive.” Stiles grumbled as they drove to his house. Derek stopped the car and looked at him. “What?” Stiles asked. Derek leaned across the console and kissed him once. “Meet me at the loft Friday and then I’ll finish my debt to you.” He then left the car, leaving a stunned Stiles behind.


End file.
